1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of debris collection and more particularly to an adapter apparatus which can be temporally attached to a conventional pail so that the debris can be swept into the pail and then carried away in the pail using the pail handle.
2. Summary of the Invention
An adapter apparatus is disclosed which is to be installed on a pail to allow debris to be swept into the pail when the pail is resting on its side on a surface to be swept. The apparatus includes a mounting section configured to be positioned over at least part of a lip of the pail and secured in place on the pail. A debris collector guide is attached to the mounting section, with the debris collector guide including a leading edge located at an end of the debris collector guide opposite an end connected to the mounting section and a curved cross-section along a plane parallel go the mounting section, with the plane being disposed intermediate the mounting section and the leading edge. The collector guide forms a debris collection region which permits debris to be swept past the leading edge and into a pail installed on the adapter apparatus.
In one embodiment the mounting section extends completely around the lip of the pail when installed on the pail and in another embodiment the mounting section extends only partly around the lip.